lightning strikes
by Drake Vallion
Summary: my own spin on bleach it starts during the soul society arc watch as old friends are reunited and new bonds are formed slight. AU may deviate from canon from time to time and OC x Soifon you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

**as much as I wish I did I do not own bleach or its characters I only own my OC's**

Prolouge

"Sorry captain but I can't let you do this" I said blocking an attack from a hand with a blade on the middle finger said weapon belonging to a shortish woman with black hair tied back in long twin braids with a look of shock on her face. "You" she said pointing at me "You helped that insufferable man take lady Yoruichi from me didn't you, now who are you" she yelled. "I wish I could explain why that isn't the case" I sighed raising my own blade which appeared to be a normal odachi turning to look behind me at a dark skinned woman with golden eyes and purple hair who was covered in butterfly marks "Yoruichi get out of here I'll handle Soifon from here" I told the woman behind me. She hesitated a moment before starting to leave "just don't die I'm not telling Ururu that her big brother died doing something stupid" she said before flash stepping away. "Just you and me now" I said as the battle began.

She's fast that was my first thought as soon as we started fighting while she hadn't managed to land a hit on me it was all I could do to block her attacks while leaping from tree to tree when I felt a pin in my arm and noticed a butterfly mark appear 'shit' I thought now more desperate than before turning to face my attacker "one more hit there and your dead" she taunted "you can't beat me you never could" I said I said pointing my finger at her "Hado number four byakurai" I said and a bolt of lightning shot from my finger blowing soifon back not stopping there "carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light divide this into six. Bakudo number 61 rikujokoro" six beams of light surrounded and trapped soi fon in place "now let me show you the power I learned in my exile" I said as I raised my zanpakuto to the heavens and soifon's expression paled "Strike down Raikiri" I commanded as a bolt of lightning struck my blade as it took on a golden hue with a jagged blade "give up Soifon I don't want to have to kill you" I said pointing raikiri at her "why wouldn't you want to kill me?" she asked actually curious. I sighed "you still haven't noticed after all this time have you Sophie?" she tensed at the name "there are only one person who called me that" she said struggling against the sealing Kido which was impressive since I used the full incantation "And you can't be him since he's dead" she said "Look at my face" I shouted" and she did for the first time during our confrontation she got a good look at my face and tears began to flow from the normally hardened captains eyes as realization washed over her. "No" she said "it can't be your dead I saw your body. I mourned you how could you still be alive" she said he zanpakuto sealing from her loss of focus and falling to the ground "the day before lady Youruichi and Kisuke Urahara escaped the soul society I faked my death so that i could join them" I said "but why, why did you and lady Yoruichi leave me alone" she asked now full on crying. "Believe me Sophie if I had my way you would have come with us it was the most painful thing for me saying goodbye and leaving you with that fat lazy excuse for a lieutenant, by the way permission kill him if we survive what's to come" she immediately started to feel better after this comment "I'll think about it" she said now smiling a bit "promise not to kill me if I release you" I asked "yes" she said. As soon as I released my kido she shot forward and wrapped me in a hug "Hikaru I missed you so much" she said pulling her head back from my chest "so did I Soifon" as I pressed my lips against hers and she returned the kiss breaking apart after a minute when a powerful spiritual pressure surged throughout the soul society emanating from the Sokyoku hill 'looks like Ichigo released his bankai' I thought before turning back to face Soifon "seriously if that fat ass so much as flirts with you one more time I'm gonna teach him a lesson about flirting with someone's Wife" I said as making soifon laugh at the thought.

 **A/n this is my second attempt to write a bleach story and I like this more than my last try thank you to those who read this and please let me know if you enjoyed this via review I read all my reviews and I do accept guest reviews please no flames though**


	2. Impotant Notice

not a new chapter this is a message saying this story and a few of my others are now pending a rewrite since I've gotten better at writing and looking back I went a bit heavy on O.C.s in some of them and they are all a little sloppy


End file.
